


Dolour

by yellowdoe



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowdoe/pseuds/yellowdoe
Summary: Feelings are temporary. But still. Why does Byleth's chest hurt so much?





	Dolour

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't get the S-Support for Claude (guess who got it) and that made me very bitter. So, my heart decided to cry during an outrageous hour. And here is the result.

I distract myself.

Little things in which don’t require my attention, I glance at. Little details in paintings that have been hung for countless years in the monastery, I take note of. 

I pass the Monastery’s dining hall with a quick peek at the cooks scurrying like mice with places to be, their hands full of either dishes or ingredients that are yet to be cooked or sliced. I wonder if they need help...

“Your highness!” The gatekeeper called. “The Count of House Gloucester has arrived. Would you like to greet him?”

I purse my lips. Hesitation graces my lips, only for it to vanish at the sight of a king. His eyes met mine and I turn to the gatekeeper and nodded. His piercing green eyes digs a hole in the back of my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

“Lead the way.”

I ignore the growing feeling. It was unbelievable to me how something so insignificant could get under my skin so easily. Feelings are temporary. This melancholy feeling will soon vanish - I give it three weeks - that I’m sure of.

“Marianne!”

I bit my lip.

I give it five weeks.

“How’s your father been? Due to a growing issue regarding Almyra’s military, I haven’t been able to drop in and say hello. I hope you two haven’t missed me too much.”

Marianne shook her head, a light, melodious laugh escaping her lips. “He’s grown fond of you, Claude. We _both_ have missed you.”

“That’s good to hear,” said he, “I hope I didn’t make you both wait for too long, I think it might strain our relationship if your father were to disapprove of me.”

_Dear Sothis, please lend me your strength once again._

“How long has the Count been waiting for?” I asked, picking up the pace.

“Not too long, your highness. He had just set foot upon the Monastery during his announcement of arrival.”

I come face to face with the sight of a bustling crowd chatting merrily, rushing from one stall to another before setting my eyes on the Count of House Gloucester - Lorenz Hellman Gloucester.

We exchange bows although I have still not grown accustomed to such formality, it was all for show. My relationships with my former peers have not yet strained, and I hope that they never will. If anything, my relationships with them have grown. With all of them. And yet my heart continues to cry in dissatisfaction.

I invite Lorenz into the Monastery, my eyes landing on the newly crowned Almyran king. He grew up well - both physically and mentally - knowing his past situation. No matter what life threw at him, he seemed to face his obstacles with ease. A trait of his I truly admire.

Will future me hold a stance as great as his one day?

It annoyed me to think that I would not be able to hold my own due to his lack of touch against my body, or even his presence beside me. I yearn for his touch. The touch of his arm around my waits as he leans for ward to close the gap between us, my chest pounding as it craved for more. More of _him_. As the touch of his lips onto mine were not enough. 

Restless nights beginning with mutual lustful desires and ending with being unable to get up in the morning because - because we love each other _so _much.

** _But he doesn’t._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Upon finishing this, I realise I may have a problem.


End file.
